Don't Leave Me
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: She is special, for all the members of the team in NY Crime Lab. She is back, and Danny's feelings too. Final Chapter up
1. She is back

**Disclaimer: No one of the CSI characters belongs to me. They belongs to the CBS, Alliance and others. But my OC's and my AU story are mine. **

**Two: I'm learning english, and have to practice a lot. This story isn't review for a beta, so I apologies for my mistakes, and please be gentle with the reviews.**

**Dedicated to: Riversunshine, Tinansfan, and Ladyrocket dale.**

**Title: Don't Leave Me**.

**Resume:**

Danny/OC Involving Lindsay. – Flack/OC

Danny has a new love in his life, but the love of his life back to the city.

**Prologue:**

_**Danny is a men who lives without regrets… or that was the idea that he had about himself, but in the bottom of his heart, he have one thing, one event who makes feel guilty for didn't talk… he let the love goes away a few years ago. She didn't notice about Danny's feelings, and he never tells her how he feels.**_

_**That is his regret, and he doesn't know that he will have the chance to make the things different.**_

_**Lindsay and Danny are spending some time together, a few movies and sport games. Danny looks happy, but he has a little stone in his heart, and no matters what he does to take it out, he can't.**_

_**This year the things are different in NYC, in the Crime Lab indeed. Mac have a girlfriend, Don is living with his girl, the doctor who treats him when he was injured by the explosion; Stella doesn't want to know about boyfriends for a while… love is in the air.**_

Don is in the crime scene. He is talking with somebody.

"Are you starting today?"

"No, today I have to watch you; tomorrow we made the shift together." – The voice of a woman it's the only sound in the air.

"I'm so happy that you comeback here Shiny."

"I'm so glad to be here Don, and because you let me stand at your place. Are you sure that Gracie doesn't matter?"

"Of course, she knows that you are like my little sister… my little cookie."

"Don't bother me Don… don't call me the "Rookie Cookie""

Both laugh a lot.

At that moment, Danny and Lindsay walk to the scene. But when Danny looks who is with Don, his eyes glows, and a big smile staring at his face.

"I can't believe that you're here… Oh my… are you back?" Danny hugs the woman tightly.

"Yes Danny, I'm back, I'm start to work with Don tomorrow." She hugs Danny too. Lindsay looks the scene a little lost. The woman turns at her and says: "Shania Gostling, detective. But everybody calls me Shiny" She extends her hand to Lindsay, who shake the hand and says: "Lindsay Monroe."

Danny can't stops to look Shania, in his mind a lot of memories are coming so fast. He just smiles, and Lindsay looks him a little angry.

"What we have here?" The voice of Monroe sounds hard, for that reason, the team start to work.

Back in the car Lindsay asks Danny about the woman

"Who is she?"

"Shiny?… She was our first rookie as a team; she works with us until 2003, when she was transferred to the DC, in the missing persons unit. She is very special for all of us." Danny tells the history very excited, but in his mind one more phrase come: _And she is the woman who I've loved for long time." _He stops the talk.

Lindsay looks Danny a little bit intrigued by his abrupt silence

"What's happens hun?"

Nothing, I was remembering.

And that was true; he was remembering how he fell in love with her.

The rest of the way they keep silence.

In the crime lab, everybody smiles and regarding Shiny, but Stella was the most happy with her back.

"My girl… my little girl; how you've grown."

"Come on Stella, don't over react, please." Shania is been a little blush.

"How's feels back to home?" Mac asks her meanwhile he gives a hug.

"I have to do, I really needed back home."

Lindsay feels out of place between all the memories that the group share it. But in a moment asks Don for her, and Don start to tell her the history:

"My sister and I studied at the public high school. Shiny was friend of my sister, and she always came to my home to study with my sis, or things like that. Some day she asked me for the dates of the admission in the police academy. When I told her that she needs a letter of her parents, she answers me: "I'm an orphan… so what can I do?" At the other day, I introduce her Stella, who becomes in her godmother. She was living in the same home care like Stella lived in her childhood, and she helps to prepare the entire test for the academy."

Don smiled to remember this; Lindsay understood what that girl is important for all of the team.

"Also, she is like other of my sisters, in fact, my parents loves her like a daughter. She spends all the holidays and vacation with us, after we know her reality, and she still in contact with all of us. Stella and my dad was the persons who gave her badge when she graduated at the academy." Flack looks Shania with proud, like she shared his blood.

Danny watched the scene in silence; he observed every movement of Shania, her laugh. And he feels like a coward again. That woman drives him crazy, like a teenager; he knew that she was the only woman who he has dreams for a future together. He loves her laugh, her way to see the things, her love for the basket and baseballs games. Rising by herself in an orphan home makes her different, and he loves that difference.

But his thoughts could be frozen when Lindsay wraps her arms around his waist and tell him: "Dinner, at my place?".

That was the moment when Danny remembers that he is dating with Lindsay.


	2. Broken Heart

"What's happen with you?" – Don asks in a quiet voice when he sits in the desk of Shania.

"Nothing Don"

"I know you cookie… I know when you're lying, I know you just like my sister… remember that time when you and my sister don't go to the school and I find you when I do one patrol."

"And I said that we are buying school supplies, outside the McDonalds…. OK... you got it."

"What's wrong Shiny?"

"Well… when I left NY, I liked some guy. I think that time away helps me to forget him, but I see him again, and all the feelings are back."

"What you going to do?"

"Nothing, you know that I'm to shy for that."

"Wait a minute… are you talked with him?"

"Yeah… I see him almost every day."

"Come on… surprise him, go and ask him for a date, if he says no, he loose you, and I kill him after that. If you don't take the risk, you never know what happen." Don looks serious.

Shania thinks the things a few minutes: "OK, then… I will go for him."

At the same time in the crime lab:

Lindsay is tired about the situation between Danny and her. She was thinking in that on the locker room, when Danny arrives the room.

"Hey Montana"

"Danny… what are we?"

Danny nods his head: Pardon?

"What are we?… a couple, friends… more than a friends? I need a definition about this"

Danny breaths deep: "I like you… but."

But Danny's words were missing, because Lindsay puts her arms in his neck and kiss him. Danny responds that kiss wrapping her waist with his arms.

In crime lab hallway:

"Mac… have you seen Danny?"

"Yes Shania, he goes to the locker room."

"Thanks."

Shania rush her steps, and when she opens the door, she looks Danny and Lindsay kissing: "I'm sorry" she says in a quiet voice.

Danny and Lindsay do one step back quickly, but Shania was looked everything. Danny feels the guilty in his soul. But he can't see the pain in her eyes.

Shania turns around, and left the room fast.

Shania walks alone in the street. Her heart is broken, and her eyes are full of tears. When she arrives at the police station, she runs to the locker room, trying that Don didn't notice that she is there, but she can not cheat him. He stands up at his desk, and follows her.

"Shiny… cookie… how you doi… Honey, what's happen?" – he looks the tears in her eyes.

"He was kissing another girl Don… It was too late."

Don hugs her: "Come on cookie… he lost you, you can't cry for a guy, he don't deserve it."

He cleans the tears at Shania's face.

"I'm not crying for pity, I'm crying for angry… I need go to running, in central…"

"Park?… Are you nut?…it's late for jogging in central park… Come with me to my gym, after that have a dinner with me… Gracie is in a 24 hours shift… don't leave me alone… please?"

"Just because are begging" Shania just smiles.

Since that day, the relationship between Danny and Shania was change. She becomes cold and distance with him.

"Shania" – Danny calls her louder in the hallway.

"What do you want Messer."

"Messer?... Since when you call me by my last name?"

"I don't want to be between your girlfriend and you, so leave me alone."

"What?... What happen Shiny?"

"Nothing, leave me alone."

She walks away so fast. Danny is in shock. And Don is looking for him

"Danny, we have a suspect in the case..." He can't finish the phrase. Danny interrupted him.

"What's about Shiny?"

"Cookie? what happen with her?"

"She looks piss off,"

"My dad calls that a "Broken Heart Syndrome". She met a boy, but she finds that boy kissing another woman. She thinks that she is in love... I think that man is an idiot... I kill with my own hands."

Danny can't think, because all the units were called for a kidnapped boy called Luke. Don runs to his car. Shania was waiting for him.


	3. Don't You Dare

Shania and Don are walking around the streets, when Shania looks some suspect.

"Don… follows me, suspect on my eye."

"Let's go"

The suspect guy walks into the subway station; Shania follows him, meanwhile don calls for backups.

Shania walks around the station trying to not disturb the people, but the suspect takes out a knife and put in boy neck.

"One more step, and I kill him."

"OK… I have no gun." – Shania lifts her arms.

One door opens, a lot of people came out of there. That opportunity was taken for the suspect to run away."

"Fuck, I lost it." Shania walks so fast between the people, and she didn't notice that the guy was over her back.

"I told you that you don't follow me." Shania can feel the breath of the guy in her neck. Don is in front of both, asking for backups, when the guy cuts her neck.

The only sound who heard at the radio was: "Shania!"

Don pushes the wound of Shania, and tries to keep her awake.

"Cookie… look at me… don't close your eyes."

Shania with a thread of voice talks: "Call Mac… he had to be who tells Stella…"

"Shut up, girl or I kick your ass."

The ambulance comes for them. Don gives a few instructions: "We're going to Angel of Mercy, her doctor is Gracie Holmes."

"Don… comes with me… I'm scared."

"I'm not going anywhere"

In the ambulance, Don holds Shania's hand, and keeps her awake.

"Cookie… you have to get well, you have to confront that boy."

"Donnie… If I die…"

"Shut up… you don't die. Stop of say that."

Shania didn't response him, they are at the hospital, and the ambulance door's are open.

Gracie receives them at the ER door.

"Woman, 30 years… wound in the neck for a knife, she is awake." The paramedic tells the history, and Gracie starts to talk with Shania."

"I like you; always it's good to see you too. But not in these conditions."

"I said the same."

Gracie will starts to work, but Shania collapsed.

"I need an OR" Gracie screams to her team. She takes the gurney and goes to the operation room. Don looks how the doors of the elevation closed before his eyes.

Another doctor walks in towards of him and asks:

"Are you OK?… Do you have a wound?"

"No, no doctor… this is Shiny's blood… the guy cuts her neck. I just push the wound."

When Don tells that, Mac & Danny arrivals the ER, they listen just the last part. Danny was in shock.


	4. Unreal

"I can do anything… I don't protect her"

"Stops to blame it yourself Flack. Hawkes and Angell are working in your scene, and for you guys the suspect leaves the kid alone in the subway station."

"What do you said?"

"The kid is fine, he left him for attack you both, and he hides in a bathroom. One officer finds him. You both save him" Mac tries to smiles.

Don clean his hand, and he observes Danny who was in silence. His soul is broken. Breath was very difficult for him, and the only person that he was thinking is in Shania.

He walks around the room.

Stella arrives to the hospital very shocked.

"Where is she… where is my girl?"

Mac hugs her, and tries to calm down: "She is in surgery right now… we don't know anything. But Gracie is with her."

Stella fells her head in Mac's chest. He is holding her, and she tries to not cry.

"Let's go to the third floor, we wait outside the OR" Mac said.

All walks into the elevator, but Danny walk very slowly; praying in Italian in a quiet voice.

A few hours after

When Gracie opens the door, everyone stand up and walks in towards her. Stella asks first: "How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood, but the knife didn't touch an artery, that's the good news."

"Tell us the bad news hun." Don takes his girlfriend hand.

"When she collapsed, she fell in a comma. We think that she is in a superficial comma, because she was awake and conscious when she came here, her brain lose a lot of irrigation at the same time… we need pray."

Stella bites her lips trying do not cry. Mac takes her hand strongly. Don wraps his girl in a hug and Danny… Danny seats alone in a corner, and just repeats for him self: "_That can't be happening… that can't be."_

Stella looks angry: "I will go to work with Lindsay and Hawkes, I promise to find the bastard who makes this."

"Stell, calm down… this is our hot case, all of us will work in this." Mac sounds determinate.

"I'm stay with her tonight. She don't need to be alone right now, she needs someone at her side." Danny looks determinates.

"You right, keep the eye in her, don't leave her." Mac ordered.


	5. I Love You

"Why you want to stay with her?" – Lindsay looks piss off.

"Come on Lindsay, she is my friend, she is alone here."

"Danny, I'm not stupid. Did you love her?"

Danny keeps silence.

"I'm sorry Lindsay… I knew her for a long time… since she was in the academy, and I'm an officer"

"Doesn't necessary Danny… you still love her. I saw that the day when she's back. So you're free… I really hope that she get well soon."

"I don't want to hurt you… really."

"I'll be fine… go with her. She needs you."

After a while

Danny rolls down his sleeve, and walks into the waiting room. The hours pass by slowly. And he was upset, he hates the hospitals and hate has no information about Shania. He walks around the room, like a lion in a cage, praying in Italian.

"Mr. Messer, she is ready… room 505." The nurse came for Danny at the waiting room.

"I'll be right there."

He drinks a cup of coffee, and starts to walk.

He can't avoid cry when he looks her lying in that bed. A big patch was covering her neck, and many tubes and monitors are connected to her body.

He pulls a chair next to the bed, takes sit, and looks her.

"Hey ya Shiny… I'll be stay with you… I don't let you go alone tonight" Danny tries to say something, but his voice breaks.

"I know that you're a strong woman." -He bites his lips- "That's one of the things that I love of you… your strength, so you can wake up."

Shania's hands were so cold. Danny holds her free hand, and kisses it.

"I have to confess something… I love you Shania… I love you since I met you. And yes, I don't tell you before, because you have a great opportunity. I'll try to forget you, but I remember you every day of my life." Danny starts to cry. "You'll have to fight… I need you. Please wake up… please don't leave me alone again."

Danny is asleep holding Shania's hand.


	6. Morning Light

Don walks to the Shania's room, with 3 cups of coffee. He finds Gracie standing in the threshold looking Danny.

"How is she?" – Don gives to his girlfriend a kiss and a cup.

"She is stable… we need that she wake up. But I have a good feeling." – She rests her head in Don's chest. – "Please, promise me that you will be careful in your job… you're not alone anymore."

"I'll promise you… you have me, and I have you. I have a reason to fight for my life… you" – He kisses Gracie's head. They look Danny who wakes up and check Shania's monitors.

Danny closes his eyes and starts to pray in Italian.

Danny holds Shania's hand, trying to give her his warm. He put his head in the bed and he fall asleep again.

"He didn't move by her side."

"You're doing the same."

"I'm her doctor… silly boy, come with me, let's go to the doctor's room."

………………………………………………………………………………

In the morning, Gracie goes to the Shania's room.

"Danny… you have to wake up."

"Mmm?"

"Danny, I'll have to exam her, so I need that you go outside."

The voice of Don sounds: "Come on man… we're stay in the coffee shop, and she'll be in good hands."

(In the coffee shop)

Mac and Stella are waiting for them, and for some news.

"Gracie is exam her, but she had a good night. We check every hour."

"We got the guy… Angell caught him pass midnight. And we have all the evidence… the knife, Shiny's blood in the knife, everything." – Stella smiles.

Don's cell phone is ringing: "Yeah? Ok doll, let's go there." He hangs the phone. "Gracie wants us there."

All the team runs into the elevator. When the doors open, Gracie was waiting for them.

"What's up?" – Danny almost screams.

"Calm down… she is fine, she is awake, but she didn't talk yet, just whispers… don't push her."

Don hugs her and runs fast into Shiny's room.

"Cookie!"

"Donnie." – She whispers

"Please don't scare us anymore." – Stella smiles her.

She responds with the OK hand sign.

Danny looks her from the threshold of the room. She looks him and smiles.

Gracie asks for the tranquility of her patient: "Please, she needs some rest, so the visits can come in afternoon."

Everyone say goodbye, but she calls Danny:

"Danny… I'll have to tell something." – She whispers

"Keep silence" – he told her, but she interrupted.

"You're the reason for I back from the DC… I can imagine my life without you. I love you; I love you since long time ago. And I was scared for not to see you again"

Danny approach to her, and gives a little kiss: "I love you too Shiny… you can't leave me two times. I wouldn't let you go."

"Please, stay with me" – She moves in the bed, and leaves a space for him. He lays down and hold her. They fall asleep.

The rest of the team looks the scene:

"I told you… Danny stills in love of her"- Mac smiles to Stella.

"What... come on… are you kidding me?" – Don was in shock.

"Don't you notice? He loves her since she was in the academy."

Don gives an unfriendly sight to Danny, but Gracie comforts him: "Honey… you know him, he isn't an ordinary boy of somewhere… he is your friend… and if he hurt her, everyone in this room would kill him and makes disappear the evidence."

Don hugs her girl: "Yeah… you right doll… you right."

They left the hospital, was been a long night and they need rest.

_**The End**_


End file.
